


Edacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [207]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Implacable. Tony and Abby's lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/25/1999 for the word [edacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/25/edacious).
> 
> edacious  
> Given to eating; voracious; devouring.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to [sedulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712344), [juju](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712515), and [implacable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8383180).

# 

Edacious

Tony looked around the restaurant with interest. It wasn’t one of their normal hangouts. He wondered if it would be a good place to take Gibbs. It was on the classier side, but not so classy you had to wear a tie. When the server came to take their order, he ordered the steak knowing it was one of Gibbs go to meals at any restaurant he frequented for dinner.

Gibbs tended to judge restaurants based on how good their steak was, so by ordering the steak Tony hoped to get a good feel for whether Gibbs would like it. Despite the juju, they were still in the early stages of wooing. As such Tony was always on the lookout for new things they could do together.

He spent most evenings at Gibbs house especially since Abby had installed cameras in his apartment. Gibbs house was the only place he knew Abby wouldn’t dare to put cameras. Gibbs had not only not objected to Tony’s more frequent visits, but Tony had caught a smile on his face more than once when Gibbs thought he wasn’t looking.

“So what was so important you had to drag me out here, Abbs?” Tony asked after their orders had been taken and the server left.

“I’m worried about you.” Abby nibbled her lower lip.

“I’m fine, Abbs. Really.” Tony sighed.

“No you’re not. What happened to my fun Tony? Your pranks are halfhearted at best and you’re always serious.” Abby frowned.

“My priorities have changed, Abbs. I’m still me. Don’t worry.” Tony calmly explained.

“Changed?” Abby questioned concerned.

“Yes. It was time to put up the frat boy image and be serious. I can’t pretend I’m 20 for the rest of my life, Abbs.” Tony countered smiling softly at her.

“But who will break the tension when it gets too much then?” Abby whined.

“I guess they’ll have to grow up and learn how to handle the tension themselves or get another job. I can’t continue to be the clown just because they can’t handle the stress.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Abby practically daring her to contradict him.

“But Tony.” Abby started.

“No, Abbs.” Tony firmly stated pausing to make sure she understood before continuing. “Also, you need to stop the stalking. I have a right to a private life.”

“But I thought we were friends.” Abby pouted.

“We are, but there are some things that are private. When I’m ready to share, you’ll be the first to know, ok?” Tony offered hoping it would be enough to get her to stop with the stalking.

“Fine.” Abby pouted bigger.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when the food came. He quickly finished off the food with his edacious mouth before tossing enough money to cover both their meals on the table. As he got up to leave, he turned to Abby narrowing his eyes and staring straight at her to drive home how serious he was. “And I mean all the stalking. That means the 24/7 bullpen TV as well as removing the cameras at my apartment and anywhere else you placed them. If I find even one camera after this weekend, you won’t ever find out my secrets.” With that last parting shot, Tony continued on his way out of the restaurant head held high.

Abby stared after him in shock and dismay. She’d never seen Tony so serious. She couldn’t help getting turned on. Tony was seriously hot when he unleashed the heat. She wondered if he’d start putting McGee or Ziva in their place too. She couldn’t imagine that Tony would only be like this with her and no one else. She knew one thing for sure, she’d better get those cameras out of Tony’s apartment before his forgiveness ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
